Kindergarten Class Can Be Scary
by HerbivoreTuna
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is 5 year old boy starting kindergarten class and finds it's student's to be scary or just plain weird. Some interesting people also began living with him. Will he be able to hold up. Current allx27fluff. Main Pairing later. rating to go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Edit 8/8/2013: Made changes (writing, grammar etc.) and will be continuing to do so in other chapters.

Rating will go up in future to T.

I will most likely write a future scene with them. (Middle school or something like that)

This is my first fan fiction and I wrote this quite a while ago. I made a lot of changes because this originally for something else. I hope it's somewhat good, I'll get better. I'm also working on some other stories at the moment and will update sometime soon.

Warning: BL and fluffiness I guess in later chapters. (Might be some bad grammar still, I'm trying to improve.)

Disclaimer:I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I might wish I did, but I don't ^.^.

Introduction: New Student

In the morning in a kindergarten classroom, children were playing and coloring before class began. The teacher got up from her chair to call the children to get ready for class.

"Class to start off I'm going to introduce a new student." "Treat him nicely ok class." The class responded with "Yes Ms. K." "Come on in." Ms. K said.

Then walk in a small boy with spiky brown hair and big brown eyes. He had cute chubby cheeks with a tint of pink.

"Class say hello to Tsunayoshi-kun.""Hello Tsuna!" said the class. "Do you want to say something Tsunayoshi-kun."

He didn't respond and just stood scared and was shaking like a dog with its tail between his legs. "_He's just as diffident as his mom said." she said in her mind._

"It's ok you don't have to say anything yet." "Well ok class, take a seat and let's begin."

They sat down and began. Tsuna sat in the corner of the polychromatic rug, away from everyone else. Ms. K began teaching about shapes and while she was teaching Tsuna didn't raise his hand at all.

Though, some others who also didn't raise their hand concerned her. One didn't raise their hand and doesn't get along with others, but was really smart, and the other didn't pay much attention, really nice but always thinking about baseball or dosing off, though she knew he still had the potential of being smart.

They aren't shy like Tsuna; they just didn't want to raise their hand. So she called on Gokudera the smart one. "Gokudera-kun, what is this shape here."

Then he immediately answered "Hexagon." with an annoyed voice.

"This one"

"Pentagon"

"This one."

"Octagon"

"Wow, Gokudera."

"Now Yamamoto-kun what's this one." Yamamoto-kun was the other student.

"uuh a rectangle."

"Good guess but it's a triangle."

"ohh, haha." "opps." he said.

Tsuna thought they were a bit strange.

Then break time came and everyone went outside. Tsuna sat on a bench by himself while everyone was playing. Tsuna sighed _'I'm going to end up being alone forever.'_

Then Yamamoto walked up to him and said "You want to play catch, Tsuna". Tsuna didn't say anything, but had a dumbstruck face because he was so surprised that anyone would want to talk to him.

"It's ok I'll go easy on you." He said cheerfully.

Yamamoto had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was a bit tan showing that he went outside quite a bit.

Then Tsuna thought _'I don't know if I should, I'm no good at sports, he seems nice and I don't want to be rude. Mama said to always be polite with others.'_

Then he said really quietly "o-ok." at smiled at him sheepishly. Yamamoto grinned happy to had made the cute boy smile. He always liked making new friends.

He got up and went to an open space with Yamamoto.

"Here you can throw first." Yamamoto then walked back.

"You can throw now."

Then Tsuna nervously threw the ball and it didn't go far. Tsuna felt embarrassed and blushed red like a tomato.

"It's ok, I'll throw it then." Said Yamamoto. He got ready to throw the ball and suddenly it didn't seem like he would be going as easy as he said. The ball zoomed torwards Tsuna so fast Tsuna had ducked in fear and the ball flew past him. 'That's him going easy' Tsuna thought scared head to toe. "Sorry, can't control my own strength" he said sheepishly.

Then Gokudera walk up to them. "Oi, baseball freak, you threw that ball at my perfect sandcastle." he said angrily

"Ohh, hehe...sorry." said Yamamoto.

Tsuna thought '_He seems really scary.'_

The boy was taller than Tsuna but shorter than Yamamoto. He had silver hair in a style which reminded Tsuna of an octopus and green eyes.

He didn't want him to start fighting with Yamamoto so he decided to speak up. Papa had said that you should speak up for your friends and family. Despite that urge to stand up for Yamamoto, he stuttered his way through once he looked at Gokudera's angry face.

"Uh..um..umm..Go-Gokudera-san it...wa-was-wasn't his..fault. I couldn't ca-"

"Huh." Gokudera grunted.

"No, it wasn't your fault Tsuna." Yamamoto said feeling bad that the boy was standing up for him. Then Gokudera started yelling with Yamamoto again about a lot of things. Tsuna was left by himself again and sighed.

Then Tsuna saw dodge ball coming towards Gokudera a few moments later. He reacted by pushing Gokudera out of the way. Then the ball went past them crashing into the fence.

Then Gokudera turned to you and you expected him to yell at you again, but surprised when you hear.

"Y-You saved me."

Then Tsuna said panickly "no..no I didn't it was.. it was just a ball."

"No." he said forcefully. Tsuna flinched. "You saved me and I will be your friend and protect you for my entire life."Gokudera said pride fully.

"Hieeee!""It isn't...you..need..uhh" said Tsuna.

"Ha-ha, I want to be your friend too, Tsuna." said Yamamoto.

"Uhh. o-ok then." said Tsuna.

"You can't be his friend." said Gokudera angrily.

Then Gokudera started fighting again. Even though Tsuna thought it was strange, he accepted it and started laughing.

Then watching from afar was a boy wearing quite a lot of black. He was mainly staring at the young brunette with some interest gleaming in his eyes. "Hn." _'They better stop crowding around him. He's my herbivore now. All small animals are to be protected by me.'_

Yeah a rather childish story, but it is about 5 to 6 year old children. And older I suppose. I don't know if I'll ask what main pairing will be from you guys, but I'm still thinking about it. It'll get more interesting as I put more characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Edit:8/9/2013

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, been busy and all. So hope you like this chapter and its way longer.

Warnings: pretty much the same as last time

Disclaimer: Do not own KHR

"Hey Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna looked up to his new friend. "Yes"

"Do you want to play another game."

"Uh, okay."

Then Gokudera stepped in and said "Jyudaime doesn't want to play with you and your lame games."

"Jyudaime?"Tsuna said puzzled. "Oh, that's what I want to call you." "Why?"Tsuna said completely confused why he decided to call him that.

"It's my favorite number."

"O-Ohh."

"Haha, that's a funny nickname."Yamamoto said smiling.

"No it's not baseball freak!"Gokudera said protesting.

"Um I think it's fine. I guess."Tsuna sheepishly smiled at his friend.

"Great then." Gokudera said very happy that he accepted the nickname.

"So, what game Tsuna." Yamamoto reminded Tsuna that they were going to play a game.

"Oh yeah. W-Well I'm not sure. What do you want to play."Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto thought for a moment and came up with something. "What about hide and seek."

"Okay. Let's play that then."

Then Gokudera exclaimed "I'm staying with Jyudaime."

"Um Gokudera-kun, I don't think you have to do that and it's going make it hard to hide." Tsuna said.

"Well if Jyudaime says so, then I can leave his side for little bit." Gokudera agreed and teared. Tsuna sweat dropped at his overreaction.

"I'll be "it" then." Yamamoto proclaimed.

"Okay." Then Yamamoto started counting.

Tsuna and Gokudera quickly dispersed from the boy and went to look for a hiding spot. Little did Tsuna know someone was watching him from the shadows or from behind a random tree.

"Kufufufu"

~27~

"four…five…six..." Tsuna panicked at the numbers that were dwindling and hid behind some bushes that were across the yard. He stayed there for a few minutes and started wondering if Gokudera was found yet.

With the others Yamamoto had already found Gokudera. "Haha, you had a weird hiding spot Gokudera."

Yamamoto pointed towards the pole. "I had a good hiding spot, I was blending in. See." Gokudera then went to his hiding spot.

Yamamoto just laughed at him. "Haha, your hair kinda makes you blend in, but it isn't a cartoon. Haha."

"Don't make fun of me."Gokudera said slightly flustered.

"Haha, Let's go find Tsuna now." Yamamoto decided.

"You wouldn't be able to find Jyudaime. He has such an awesome hiding spot. You wouldn't be able to find him." Gokudera boasted.

"Then let's start looking." Yamamoto walked away, Gokudera just followed him crankily.

-^.^-

Tsuna was sitting down with his hands around his legs staring at the ground. Tsuna sighed 'How much longer, this is boring.'

Tsuna kept complaining in his mind unaware of someone coming from around the bushes.

"Herbivore." A voice said from behind. Tsuna whirled around to face a boy who was taller than him and had dark hair.

Tsuna cowered in front of the fearsome boy and asked "W-What d-does h-hwerb-bivo m-mean?"

Hibari then said "It means a weakling grass eater and that is you." Hibari had learned the word from his second cousin, who was in middle school now.

"B-but I don' eat grass." Tsuna said.

"Hn…You are a weakling and you will become my friend."

Tsuna stared at the boy confused and perplexed. Hibari saw how the boy reacted and just ignored it and said

"My name is Hibari Kyouya and you are now my friend, Tsunayoshi."

Hibari then grabbed Tsuna's hand and Tsuna jumped a bit. Tsuna then snapped out of his shock and said "I-I um I-."

Tsuna was cut off by ruffling in the bushes

"Kufufu."

Both boys turned their head towards the bushes.

A boy with blue hair appeared with a smirk and said "Tsunayoshi can't be your friend. He will be my friend."

Hibari glared at the boy and said "No he isn't, pineapple."

Mukuro only glared at the other and said "Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna turned to face the blue haired boy.

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro." The other smiled at Tsuna. Tsuna stared at the other and then gave a sheepish and sweet smile back. The other two blushed.

"N-nice to meet y-you M-Muk-k-kuro-san." Tsuna said shyly.

"Ha. He's my friend, birdy." Mukuro boasted.

"He didn't say he would be your friend." Hibari remarked.

"He's my friend." Mukuro replied now talking hold on to Tsuna's other hand.

"No, he's mine." He said as he tugged on Tsuna's hand.

"No, he's mine." Mukuro yanked Tsuna towards him a little.

"Mine." Hibari said and pulled again.

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Hieee!"

The two were now pulling Tsuna back and forth like a game of tug-o-war. The smaller one was scared out of his mind what was happening.

'Owie!I-It's hurting my hands.'

There were tears starting to well up in his eyes and he started whimpering. It wasn't five seconds that he burst out crying. Then the two boys stopped their tug-o-war and face the boy to say

"Tsunayoshi." They let go of the boy and he was now kneeling on his knees crying.

"I hear something."Yamamoto said.

"Well duh, I can hear too."Gokudera said annoyed.

"Haha, I guess so. Let's go see what it is."

Then the two of them walked towards the noise which started to become familiar. Then Gokudera ran and Yamamoto followed suit. When they went around the bush they saw two boys and their friend on the ground crying. Gokudera looked angry and Yamamoto's smile faded.

"J-Jyudaime…"but Tsuna didn't respond.

"Oi! What did you do to him?" Gokudera gritted.

The two boys just stood there looking at the little one crying. Gokudera instantly took a step towards the brunette and was stopped by

"Get out of the way, Octopus herbivore." Hibari caused the other to back off. Then he suddenly but gently hugged and petted the brunette almost like he would be with his pet bird and hedgehog, Hibird. Tsuna then slowly stopped his crying realizing what was happening and it turned into a sniffles and hiccups. The others just gawked at the scene in front of them.

The small boy then timidly hugged the boy back.

"Hi-Hibawi-san."The boy said finding it hard to say the boys name at the moment. Then Hibari loosened the hug and then separated from the boy looking into his big round eyes. Then a slight tint of pink appeared on his face.

'Wao. He's so cute even when he's crying. Wait what.' Hibari got out of his daze and helped the small boy up.

"Thank you." Tsuna said blushing.

"No problem." Hibari replied. 'I have to protect the weak animals from dangerous predators like my cousin had said'

"Hey, why am I left out?"Mukuro pouted with his baby face.

"Why should you be in anyway?"Hibari remarked.

Then the two had a glaring contest.

"Hieeee!"Tsuna shouted.

"Jyudaime are you okay. Why were you crying? Did they hurt you?"Gokudera bombarded Tsuna with many questions.

"I-I'm fine Gokudera-kun." Tsuna stuttered.

"That's good."Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera just shot him a glare.

Tsuna then looked at the others and it looked like they were going to start fighting.

"Tsunayoshi, you're my friend right?" Mukuro asked.

"No, he's my friend."Hibari said.

" I-I think I can be friends with both of you." Tsuna stuttered.

"No. I don't like pineapple being friends with you."

"Same with birdy."

"Um but really I-I'd like to be friends with b-both of you…u-um-."

He was cut off when the teacher blew the whistle and told them to get inside.

"Let's go."Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's and Yamamoto's hands evidently causing the two to slightly blush and feel giddy and walked towards the building.

Leaving two inwardly shocked individuals, the two just followed after.

~182769~

Tsuna sighed as he finally got to the classroom. He walked to an empty table with his two friends and sat down. Hibari and Mukuro then entered the classroom ignoring each other. When everyone became settled in the teacher spoke up.

"Okay class we are going to review our numbers now."

Then she looked around the classroom to choose a student.

"Let's start with…Hibari."

"What comes before 19?"

"18." Hibari replied bluntly without looking up.

"Let's see. How…about…Tsuna." She chimed.

"Ehh!" Tsuna jumped from his seat shocked.

The teacher only smiled and said "Can you tell me what comes after 26?"

"Eh..um…umm."Tsuna thought for a bit until he remembered something._Tsu-kun remember this number okay._His mom had told him this while she was teaching him some numbers.

"27." Tsuna said timidly.

"Correct, Tsuna. Very good."

Then he received some praising from Gokudera on how he was a genius. Tsuna only sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly.

"Next will be-." The teacher said before being interrupted.

"69." Mukuro said with a grin on his face.

"Ehh…um…That's good Mukuro that you know a number we didn't need to know yet. Um…moving on then."

Mukuro then gave Tsuna a smile and shot a glare at Hibari. Hibari growled and gave him an irritated glare. Tsuna was confused on why they were just staring at each other angrily.

More 182769 fluff

Later after a few lessons. Indoor recess.

Tsuna and his friends were coloring during their recess.

"Jyudaime, what do you think of my coloring."

"I-It's very good Gokudera-kun and you don't need to show me all of them they're all very good."

"Do you like my coloring, Tsuna." Yamamoto jumped in.

"I like your coloring to Yamamoto."Tsuna smiled.

"Oi, You don't deserve Jyudaime's praising you baseball nut."

"Haha, I think I should get some love, too."

"Ah…why you-." "Gokudera." Gokudera turned his head to his Jyudaime and said "Yes Jyudaime."

"Let's just continue, okay." Gokudera couldn't go against Tsuna and said "Okay."

They continued coloring till they got interrupted.

"Kufufufu. Hello there Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Eh"Tsuna turned to face mismatched colored eyes.

"Hiieee! Mukuro-san, I-I didn't see y-you there."

"Kufufu. You're so funny."

"Eh?"

Mukuro pulled a seat from another table with student already sitting on it.

"Hey!…oh um t-take it." The student then sat in another seat afraid that Mukuro would do something to him. Mukuro places the seat next to Tsuna and scoots more closely to him.

"Don't sit so close to Jyudaime, pineapple." Gokudera yelled.

"What the octopus herbivore said." A voice from behind entered the conversation.

"H-Hibari-san, w-why are you here." Tsuna stuttered.

"..." Hibari responded.

_"__Okay"_

Hibari took a seat at a nearby table and yet another student runs from fear. He places it close by Tsuna's seat and scoots closer to him as well.

"Why are you sitting next to him?" Mukuro inquired.

"Because I can." Mukuro pouted and said

"That's no fair." He scoots even closer to Tsuna. Hibari growled and scoots as well. They scoot closer and closer to the boy making him feel uncomfortable.

"Um." The two boys were already squishing the poor boy.

"Umm." They looked like a sandwich by now. "Ummm."

"Haha, I think Tsuna's feeling uncomfortable." Yamamoto finally spoke up for Tsuna.

Hibari and Mukuro stared and Yamamoto and then to the boy. They scooted away realizing how the boy was positioned. Tsuna was able to relax again and he then said "Thank you Yamamoto-kun."

Tsuna gave him a sweet smile and the taller one said "No problem."with a grin.

He felt glares from the others boys but paid no mind to it, enjoying Tsuna's smile.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. A potential threat." Hibari stated.

"Ehh?"Tsuna said puzzled. Some words were too hard for him to remember. Everyone seemed to being glaring and sending out angry rays, so Tsuna took this as a chance to change the mood.

"How about w-we all c-color together?"Tsuna shyly asked.

They all turned to the brunette and saw how much he just wanted them to stop.

"Fine."

"Kufufu., very well."

"Of course."

"Sure."

Tsuna smiled in relief and they all started to color.

Their coloring session was going very well at first but all went haywire when Hibari grabbed a color Mukuro had on his apparent side.

"Hey, that's mine."Mukuro said.

"Hn. It doesn't say your name on it."Hibari said continuing to color.

"But I was using it."

"…"

Mukuro leaned to look at his colored picture.

"You don't even color everything in the lines." Mukuro stated.

"Such lines cannot restrict me." Hibari said like he was a dramatic artist.

Mukuro just frowned at the boys' reason.

"Um M-Mukuro-san, you can use mine."

Mukuro then smiled at the boy and said "Why thank you Tsunayoshi-kun."

Then went back to glaring at the boy who glared back.

~Can't stop putting 182769 fluff~

One dispute later, well kind of.

It was nearly time for the students to go home and they were getting ready to leave. Tsuna was putting all of the things he brought to school into his bag and so were the others.

_'This was a fun but tiring day.'_Tsuna thought.

"Well I guess-."Tsuna stopped realizing his friend was tearing up.

"I will have to separate from you Jyudaime._sniff_"

"Um Gokudera-kun, I'm going to see you tomorrow."

"I know."

"Haha, I'll miss you guys too."

"Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

"Stop being so friendly you baseball freak."

"S-so who's picking you guys up."Tsuna asked.

"My pops."Yamamoto responded.

"My Onee-san." Gokudera said with such dread.

"Eh, You have a Onee-san Gokudera-kun."

"Y-yeah."Gokudera answered. "Do you have a sister or brother, Tsuna?"Yamamoto asked.

"No." he replied

"I don't either. That's something we have in common."

"Don't compare Jyudaime with yourself." Gokudera exclaimed.

"Eh, G-Gokudera-kun, it's okay." Tsuna said.

"B-But…Fine."Gokudera complied as he looked at Tsuna's pleading eyes.

Hibari and Mukuro were then walking towards the three. Well more like separately walking towards them.

"Kufufufu, I'll miss you Tsunayoshi-kun." "Ehh? O-Okay."Tsuna replied. _I'm gonna see them all tomorrow._Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Ehh…um…Do you two…eh…have sister or borther."

"Well I have two older brothers and a sister around my age. My two brothers are going to pick me up." Mukuro answered.

"Eh, you have a sister. Why isn't she here?"Tsuna looked around.

"Well, she's sick right now."

"O-Oh, I hope she gets better soon." Then he turned to Hibari.

"W-What about y-you H-Hibari-san."

"Hn….I have an annoying older second cousin. He's picking me up."Hibari finally responded. Tsuna pondered what's wrong with his cousin.

"Tsuna-"

Tsuna turned around to face the tall baseball-loving boy.

"Who's picking you up."

"Eh..uh, Mama is."

"Oh, so your mom is picking you up."

"Y-Yes." Tsuna answered. Coincidently his mom was running happily towards the group.

"Tsu-kun." Tsuna then whirled around and a big smile now adorning his face.

"Mama." Tsuna said while also running to his mom.

They both then embraced each other.

"Tsu-kun. How was your day, dear."

"Good."Tsuna replied.

"That's wonderful Tsu-kun."

"Y-Yes." _I guess._Tsuna thought. The rest of the boys were surprised by the turn of events in their conversation earlier, gawking at Tsuna's adorable action.

"What are these handsome young boys' names?"

"Eh...um…well this is Gokudera, Yamamoto, H-Hibari, and M-Mukuro." Tsuna said while pointing out to each boy.

"It's nice to meet you all. Take good care of my Tsu-kun." Nana giggled. Tsuna blushed from embarrassment on how his mom was acting.

"Ah, Tsu-kun we have to go home right now. I have some exciting news to tell you. Say good bye to your friends now."

"Eh…um…Okay…b-bye everyone." Tsuna then beamed a smile at the boys. The boys' faces were now tinted with a pink as they stared at Tsuna.

"W-We'll reunite tomorrow, Jyudaime."Gokudera stuttered because of Tsuna's smile.

"Haha, I'll see you tomorrow. Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"Addio, Tsunayoshi-kun."(1) Mukuro said with a smile both sweet and oddly creepy for a young boy.

"Hn…see you." Hibari dully said hiding his true feelings that he will miss the boy too.

Then Tsuna started walking away holding his mom's hand. After walking a little distance Tsuna asked

"What does wr-re…r-reunite mean."

"It means be together again."

"O-Oh. What about what Mukuro said."

"I'm not sure it was in Italian, I think." They continued to walk and the group behind them was still watching them leave.

A boy with blonde hair walked to them from behind and then asked."Whatcha guys looking at."

They didn't turn till a while and then Hibari said "Nothing annoying herbivore."

"Kyoya, why are you so mean. I was only asking." Then he looked towards the direction some of the boys were still looking at. He then saw a cute adorable boy with spiky brown hair walking with a woman he assumed was his mom.

"Aww, he's so adorable. I want to be his big brother. Why can't you be more like that. Even if you look cute you're also so mean to me"

Some might question who the older one was sometimes when they look at the pair.

"You can't be his big brother clumsy herbivore. You'll trip and fall on him."

"Yeah, you can't be Jyudaime's brother, clumsy bronco."

"Jyudaime?"

"That's his nickname for him, Dino." Yamamoto cheerfully said.

"Ah…Why did you give him that name?" Dino asked.

"He saved my life and that's the nickname I gave him." Gokudera said.

"Uh okay~…so is he like you guys' new friend or something." Dino grinned.

"Yup."Yamamoto said.

"I'd like to meet him tomorrow. He's really cute."

"No, you can't meet the herbivore."Hibari said or more like commanded.

"Aww, Kyoya your no fun and you can't forbid me from meeting him. _You're so possessive._" He muttered the last part.

"What was that."

"Ehh…nothing Kyoya. Ehhehehe." He laughed nervously.

"Let him meet Tsuna, Hibari."Yamamoto said.

"You baseball freak. He doesn't deserve to meet Jyudaime."Gokudera yelled.

"So his name is Tsuna, it suits him."Dino said composing himself from his earlier childish outburst.

"Yup."Yamamoto said.

Gokudera was going to talk back but was interrupted.

"Annoying herbivore, go home now."

"Eh…oh, Well see you guys tomorrow. I have to take grumpy over their home." "See ya." "Whatever." Stare.

Mukuro was silent the whole time. "Wait where'd Mukuro go." Yamamoto asked. "Who cares."Gokudera said.

"Oh well."

Then the two left with whoever was picking them up.

Sawada Household

"Tsu-kun"

"Yes, Mama."Tsuna happily said while enjoying his hamburger.

"I have exciting news remember."

"Umm…yes."Tsuna thought.

"Well, Papa's boss's nephew is coming here and is going to be staying with us for awhile."

Tsuna started getting excited and nervous. '_I wonder if he'll like me.'_Little Tsuna thought.

(1)Addio- bye in Italian

Okay I fixed some things that I caught. I was in a rush before. Review please. I'd like to know what you think and what I can do to make it better.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally updated. Sorry it took so long I had testing and I still do. I'm almost out of school though. You've all guessed who mystery person is, but few got it right. Sorry if it isn't what you wanted, but I'll make sure to add the people you ask for, if I can. Enjoy

Disclaimer: do not own KHR

Recap

Sawada Household

"Tsu-kun" "Yes, Mama."Tsuna happily said while enjoying his hamburger. "I have exciting news remember." "Umm…yes."Tsuna thought. "Well, Papa's boss's nephew is coming here and is going to be staying with us for awhile." Tsuna started getting excited and nervous. '_I wonder if he'll like me.' _Little Tsuna thought.

"I believe he's around your age, a little bit older though." Nana said thoughtfully. "So Tsu-kun I want you to go up stairs and fix up your room. You have toys everywhere. Our guest will be coming any minute." "Y-Yes, Mama." Tsuna scurried up stairs to his room.

While Tsuna was trying to pick up his toys, the door bell rang. "Ah, he's here." Nana hummed while walking to the door. "Tsu-kun, come down now." Tsuna panicked. '_He's here…ah…will he be nice…or scary'. _Tsuna shivered at the thought. He went down the stairs only to trip on the last step and have his face meet the ground. "Oww" He heard a chuckle in front of him. "Ara, Tsu-kun. You okay."

He looked slightly up to see a pair of foreign shoes. He tried looking higher but failed miserably. He felt a pair of hands lifting him up. Once he was up he saw a boy who was of course taller than him and had spiky black hair with…sideburns?

He chuckled again. "It's nice to meet you Tsuna."He smirked. "My name is Reborn." "Ah…uhm…it's n-nice to meet you Re-Rebown."Tsuna said struggling to say the boys name.

"R-e-b-o-r-n."Reborn pronounced his name to Tsuna. "Re-Reb-born."Tsuna tried to say his name again. "Better."Reborn said. "Reborn." Tsuna said more easily. Reborn chuckled. '_He's so…cute.'_

"Well Reborn dear, would you like to eat." Nana said cheerfully. "I would love something to eat. I'm starving from the long flight." Reborn said. "I'll go warm up the food. Tsu-kun, go up stairs and show Reborn your room." "O-Okay." Tsuna and Reborn both went up stairs and down the hall and went to the first door.

"W-Well, this is m-my room."Tsuna said. Reborn looked around the room. There were toys on the ground but other than that the room was clean. There were drawings on the wall and a stack of paper and crayons on the table in the middle of the room. A bed was against the wall with blue sheets and a stuff animal on it. _'A lion cub?'_ It seemed to be mocking him being all smug on his bed, even though it was just a stuff animal.

Tsuna had gone to color on the table while Reborn was scanning the room. "Your…room is cute." "Eh?" Tsuna said. "N-No it's not. It-It's normal."

"Oh." Reborn smirked. Reborn lifted the lion and asked or more like stated "You still need to sleep with a stuff animal?" "N-No I don't need to." Tsuna pouted. Reborn chuckled.

"You're really cute, you know."Reborn slightly muttered. "E-Eh." Tsuna tilted his head to the side. 'Too cute' Reborn thought with a blush forming on his cheeks.

Reborn composed himself and spoke again. "Well, dame-Tsuna if you don't need this to sleep with you, then don't tonight." He said while tossing the cub across the room. "Natsu!"

"Natsu?" Reborn asked. "Eh…oh…um…that's his uh…n-name." Tsuna said while blushing from embarrassment. "Oh."Reborn inquired. "Well that's a fitting name." Reborn chuckled. He watched Tsuna fidget from embarrassment and keep laughing at him. 'He's too cute. It's unbearable.' "S-Stop laughing at me." Tsuna pouted. Reborn only laughed more.

" Reborn-kun! Your food is ready!"Nana yelled from downstairs.

Reborn's laughter started to settle down and he spoke. "I guess we should head down, dame-Tsuna" "Y-Yeah…Hey, don't call me that" Tsuna said. He started walking out of the room. Reborn chuckled "Yeah,Yeah, dame-Tsuna."

'_It's been a while since I've laughed like that. Tsuna is someone I can really feel like I can relax with._

He followed him out.

R27

Reborn finished his dinner and now all three of them were in the kitchen table discussing matters.

"That was delicious, Mama. Thank you for the food" Reborn said. Nana giggled and said "You're welcome Reborn-kun. You're so charming." "Ah, about your room. You can stay in Tsuna's room. Will that be okay?"

"Yes." Reborn said with a charming smile. "Will that be okay with you Tsu-kun.?" Nana asked. "Eh…oh…y-yes."Tsuna responded.

"Your teacher called me today. She said you were really good, but seems to have problems with adding." Nana said.

"Uhm…y-yeah." Tsuna said embarrassed by his failure to add easy numbers. "It's okay Tsu-kun. It's only your first day of school and it's kindergarten. I just don't want you to fall behind, after all you started a little later in the year."Nana said cheerfully but with a hint worry for her son.

"I can tutor him if you want, mama."Reborn said. "Really Reborn-kun?" Nana asked. "Yeah, it's okay. I'm really good with math."

"How does that sound to you Tsu-kun." Nana asked. "Y-yeah."Tsuna responded shyly.

"Okay, now you two should go to sleep now."

~^.^Sleepy time ^.^~

Tsuna stared at his bed as soon as he was done changing into his pajamas. He picked up Natsu and then said "Sorry Natsu." He then placed him underneath his bed and crawled into his bed. _It'll be okay. It'll be okay. No monsters will come. No scary people. _Tsuna reassured himself.

Reborn looked at the boy shaking in his bed and turned around in his own.

Tsuna closed his eyes and tried to drift to sleep. He shifted to his side unable to sleep. He heard sounds from outside his bedroom door. The house creaked and he hid himself underneath the covers. The rustling of the trees outside didn't make it better.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna called to see if was awake.

"Yes" Reborn replied. "I-I'm scared." Tsuna said

"Oh? I thought you were just shaking just for fun."Reborn said sarcastically.

"I-I mean it reborn I'm scared sleeping alone. I need to sleep with Natsu."Tsuna pleaded.

"Oh no. You said you wouldn't." Reborn said. Then Reborn thought for a moment. "In less you want to sleep with me." Reborn teased.

Tsuna stayed quiet for a moment. Then he finally said "Okay." Reborn smirked for his win. He got up and went into Tsuna's bed. Tsuna scooted over to make room.

"Thank you." Tsuna whispered as he drifted to dream land. "Good night."

"…Good night."

Reborn wrapped an arm around Tsuna and in turn the boy unconsciously snuggled towards the warmth. The two slept peacefully throughout the night.

~Wakeup R27~

Reborn stirred from his peaceful slumber and yawned. He looked down to see Tsuna clinging on to him. A blush crept up on his cheeks but went away after a few seconds. "Tsuna." Reborn said nudging the boy to wake him up. "Tsuna." He called again.

"Mnh…iam twu tyewd mmnn." Tsuna mumbled. '_I'm too tired?'_Reborn thought he said. He up from the bed and decided to whack him in the head with a pillow. "Mahh!" Tsuna yelled as he jumped up with a start. He blearily looked around and turned to see Reborn smirking.

"Rebown~." Tsuna said groggy from waking up. "Do I have to teach you how to say my name again.?" Reborn asked.

"No. I can say it Reborn." Tsuna said slightly more awake. "Yes, you can say IT." Reborn sarcastically said. "R-Reborn." Tsuna pouted. Reborn chuckled.

"Get dress so we can go to school." Reborn said. "Okay."

…

"You done?" Reborn asked. "Yup." Tsuna replied. They walked down stairs and sat at the kitchen table and said their good mornings. They ate their breakfast. Well one ate most of their breakfast. Reborn stole some of Tsuna's and he whined for him to give it back.

"Mnnnn" Tsuna was pouting at Reborn for obvious reasons. Reborn sighed. "Tsuna, are you going to pouting at me the whole entire way." No answer.

"Well, I'm sorry then. I'm sorry for taking your food. Happy now?"

"Mnn…Yes." Tsuna laughed.

'_Seriously, How adorable can this kid get.'_ Reborn thought.

They arrived at school

"Where's your classroom?" Reborn asked. "Oh, it's um…that one." Tsuna pointed. Then the at the door Yamamoto appeared. "Tsuna!" He yelled before he ran to him. "Huh?...Oh Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled upon seeing his new friend from. Yamamoto grinned and said "Yo, Tsuna." When he got to the spot where they were at. "Ohayo." Tsuna responded. "Uh…Wher-." "JYUDAIME!" _'So he is here.'_

Gokudera ran full speed and said "Ohayo!" and tackles him into a hug. "O-Ohayo, G-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna strained because it was getting hard for him to breathe. Yamamoto noticed and said "Um…Gokudera." "What!"he responded. "You're-."Yamamoto pointed to Tsuna. "Ah…Jyudaime are you okay." Tsuna was nearly passing out from lack of air. He immediately let him go and apologized deeply and banged his head countlessly on the floor. "G-Gokudera stop." _'My new friends are so weird, but that's okay.'_Tsuna thought.

Then that's when Gokudera noticed that there was someone standing by Tsuna. He was going to yell but was interrupted by another voice. "Who are you." A voice growled. The group looked up and saw Hibari standing a few feet from them.

"Yeah, who is that Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked more light-hearted than Hibari's question. "Hm…oh, That's Reborn." Tsuna said.

"Re-born? Hello Reborn." Yamamoto said. "Ciaossu."Reborn greeted. Gokudera cut in "I think we wanted to know why he was here Baseball nut."Gokudera scowled "Why are you here."

"I'm a guest at Tsuna's house. It's a pleasure to meet you too." Reborn responded sarcastically. "Isn't that right dame-Tsuna." Reborn wrapped his arms around Tsuna. "Ye-yeah."

"Oi, don't touch Jyudaime." Reborn ignored him and turned to Tsuna. "So Tsuna, who are your…friends?" "Oh…um this is—"

"Gokudera.—" He scowled at Reborn.

"Yamamoto.—" He smiled. "Yo."

"H-hibari-san.—" He frowned and grunted a hello.

"—and Mukuro." He smirked. "Kufufu"

"Pleasure to meet you all." _'For the most part.'_ "Well, it's been nice meeting you all, but I have to go now." He turned to Tsuna and said "I'll pick you up after school." "Oh, before I leave, I need to talk to you four. You can go ahead dame-Tsuna."

"Okay then, bye Reborn." Tsuna smiled. Reborn smiled back. Then when Tsuna was inside he turned to the boys in a slightly menacing manner. "Sooo, you boys. I just wanted to tell you something." Some of the boys gulped. "I don't want any of you to hurt my dame-Tsuna. Understand?"

"Why is he yours?" Hibari scowled. "Just cause." He smirked. "Ciao." He walked away and waved.

Yamamoto spoke first. "He's kinda scary isn't he." "W-what are y-you talking about." Gokudera responded. Hibari started walking to the classroom first. "What ever." "Kufufu."

Recess

"Kufufu. How about we play house, Tsunayoshi." "I-I don't know. I guess we can." "Good. I can be the husband. You can be the wife. The dog can be the dog. The nut can be the child. Birdy can be the unwanted house guest." Hey, what makes you think I want to be the dog?" Gokudera growled. "You make a good dog." "And why would I be the unwanted guest."Hibari scowled. "'Cause you're unwanted." Mukuro smirked.

"I'd rather be the burglar that murders you." (Graphic Hibari 0o0) "Hieee! Don't Hibari-san." Tsuna squeaked. "Um, how about we be something else. I don't want to be the eh…w-wife. I can be a dog." Mukuro pouted. "Don't be like that. You'd be an excellent wife, now let's start."

Mukuro walked in from a play door and said "I'm home dear." Tsuna sweated. "Erm, welcome…home?" "It was a trying day at work. How's OUR child." Mukuro spoke rather extensively. Hibari growled from the little couch, like Gokudera had.

"Eh, good…I guess." They walked over to Yamamoto who was just sitting without a care in the world. "Haha. Daddy!" He laughed. "Kufufu. Hello son."

"Mama!" Yamamoto got up a bit and hugged Tsuna, smugly. Everyone just glared at him with hate and shock. "Let go of Jyudaime." Gokudera yelled. "Dogs aren't supposed to talk."Yamamoto laughed. "Neither can babies."

"I'm not a baby. I'm a toddler." Gokudera got up looking like he wanted to murder him, so Tsuna stepped in. "How about we just stop playing." "Kufufu. I don't wanna stop." He took his hand.

Hibari got up from his spot. "Pinapple herbivore. Let go of Tsunayoshi and stop showing PDA." "It's not PDA." He responded.

"What's PB8." Tsuna asked innocently. "It's PDA and it's nothing." Hibari responded harshly. _'You just said it was PDA. What's PDA. I'm confused.'_ Tsuna thought.

Hibari grabbed his hand and pulled him towards himself and Mukuro just pulled back.

'_No. No. Not again.' _

"G-Guys. It hurts." Tsuna cries went on ignored as they continued to do so.

He sniffled and teared up. He couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry.

The boys stopped and Tsuna fell to the ground. Hibari was about to touch him before he heard "Don't touch him."

.

.

.

That's all for now. I would have gone further, but I decided to cut it short. Cliff hanger, I guess. Some good news. I'm adding more people in the next chapter. People that some of you have been waiting for. Part of it is for Mukuro's birthday. Which I missed. Sorry Mukuro. ^_^'

Thanks for reading. Reviews. Requests. Most accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Last chapter PDA: Public Display of Affection

Me: Sorry for the wait. I ended up being busy with summer school and other stuff

Reborn: And being lazy.

Me:.. well yeah sorry. I've been doing stuff.

Reborn: Yeeaah.

Me: well continuing, I kinda finished this while I was a bit sick. So excuse weirdness if there is.

Me: This is also a present for my friend's birthday, since I haven't been able to give anything since she moved. (cough-late present-cough) Yeah it's really late. Sorry. And Mukuro's passed as well.

Me: yeah, now for the disclaimer.

Reborn: She does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Warning: Grammer, BL fluff

Recap

Hibari grabbed his hand and pulled him towards himself and Mukuro just pulled back.

'_No. No. Not again.' _

"G-Guys. It hurts." Tsuna cries went on ignored as they continued to do so.

He sniffled and teared up. He couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry.

The boys stopped and Tsuna fell to the ground. Hibari was about to touch him before he heard "Don't touch him."

Reborn looked at them with cold eyes. Hibari glared back. When Reborn was closer, he hugged Tsuna. "It's okay Tsuna. I'm here now." He said soothingly.

Tsuna was still crying, but started to calm down when he heard Reborn's voice.

Reborn looked up and frowned at the boys. "What did you do to him." "…" Hibari said nothing, no one did.

Yamamoto spoke up and said. "They started pulling on him and he started crying. "and pointed. Reborn glared at Hibari and Mukuro. "oh, and it kinda happened yesterday too." He said unfazed by the glares.

"Idiot-boy. You didn't need to say the last part." Mukuro darkly smirked at him. With that said Reborn looked like he wanted to kill someone.

Tsuna finaly stopped crying and only sniveled and hiccupped. He was clueless to what was happening. "R-Reborn?"

Reborn looked at Tsuna. "Why*hiccup* are you h-here."

"I came to see you."Reborn smiled and hugged him.

"Sorry…Thank you for making feel better." Tsuna stopped sniveling and hugged Reborn.

Mukuro walked up to the boy and sincerely said. "I'm terribly sorry for making you cry Tsunayoshi-kun."

"It's okay, Mukuro-san. I'm just weak, so I get more hurt easily." Tsuna smiled. Mukuro smiled back and then he looked at Hibari. Since it didn't look like he wasn't going to do anything, he nudged him. He growled at him and then looked at Tsuna. "Sorry." He said with dully, but was only hiding that he really was sorry.

Tsuna smiled and said "It's okay." Both boys were relieved to hear that from the boy.

Tsuna looked back at Reborn and said "Reborn…how were you here."

Reborn smirked"The teacher said I can"

They all thought 'He probably made the teacher let him go.'

"Ah, Reborn. Can I show you around."Tsuna excitedly said. "Sure."

Tsuna grab his hand and walked away with him.

The rest were standing processing in what they were going to do. Hibari decided to go another direction, pretending that he isn't watching. The rest decided to follow.

In the other class room next to Tsuna's classroom

"Senpai." Said a young boy around the same age as Tsuna and the others. "Can't we go outside. I don't wanna be inside anymore. It's really dull in here, since we're in here most of the time. –and I don't wanna build your castle" He whispered in the end.

"Shishishi. The prince doesn't want to go outside, now finish my castle, froggy" another boy said.

"You know, there's a Jungle outside that can be a castle. It's a lot bigger." He said monotonously.

The other thought for a moment and said "The prince is going outside."

"Hai~."

"Let's go on the swings." Tsuna ran with Reborn to the swings. Tsuna started to climb on to the swings.

"…"_ehh…He's trying to climb on the swings. He's too short to get on. _

"Kufufufu. Little Tsuna can't get on." Tsuna turned red.

"I'll help you get on Tsuna." Reborn picked him up and put him on the swing.

"T-Thanks." Tsuna muttered. Reborn laughed.

…

"I suppose you want me to push you too."Reborn said watching Tsuna trying to swing.

"Nh..Neh…Yes please."

"Wait. I'll push Jyudaime." Gokudera yelled. "Why should I let you."

"Because I'm his right hand man." "Oh. Will I'm his brother" "No you're not." "Metaphorically." "Ah…I'm still going to help him."

They both started pushing him. Tsuna was pleased to be swinging but started freaking out that they were starting to push higher and higher while arguing. "Um guys." -PUSH-

'_Ah, too late.' _Tsuna swung off the seat and was waiting for the floor.

"Huh." _Why do I feel arms._

"Shishishi. I saved you princess." "P-Princess?"

...

He started running off with Tsuna and with another boy.

"Oi, Where are you taking Jyudaime." Gokudera and the others were chasing him. They were nearing the jungle gym.

"Fran, protect the castle." "Ai-yai, captain."

"Hieeee.!" _' Why is this happening.'_

He put Tsuna down and dragged him on to the Jungle gym. When they were on the very top of the jungle gym the boy turned and said "You're going to be my princess okay." Tsuna looked at him like he was crazy. "Eh? B-But I'm a boy. I can't be a princess."

The boy already turned around and said "Fran, are you protecting the castle." Tsuna yelled in frustration "Don't ignore me!"

"Give back Jyu-AHH!...what the...a frog." Gokudera looked in his hand and saw a frog plush. "A frog?" Yamamoto questioned.

"He threw a frog at me!...G-Give back Jyudaime." "No."

"Why you-GAHH! He threw more at me." "Quit being a baby."Reborn said. He stepped forward towards the boy called Fran. "Give Tsuna back or else." He said with venom. "You'll have to ask Bel-senpai." "Shishishi."

Reborn looked up and saw the blonde on the jungle gym. "Well too bad. I decided to make him my princess." Reborn and the others glared at him. "P-Prince-san." Everyone turned there attention to the source of the voice.

"So you've recognized me as a prince. What is it then." "C-Can I please go. I really want to p-play with Reborn and show him stuff right now. I-I can play Castle with you another time."

Bel looked at him with shock which was hard too tell since his bangs covered most of his face. "You'll play with me?" "Hai." He smiled at him. Bel blushed at the shock of Tsuna's cute smile radiated towards him.

"Then I'll let you go then and call me Bel." He responded. "Okay, Bel-san. Thank you." Tsuna went down to the others.

He got to where Reborn was standing with the others and then he turned to where Fran was standing.

"F-Furan can we be friends too."Tsuna asked. Fran looked at him for awhile and finally said "O.K." he smiled. And Tsuna smiled back.

Then he turned to his other friends and started walking with them.

…. "Tsuna." "What is it, Reborn?" "You're something." "Eh?" "what do you mean." "Nevermind." "Tell me." Reborn started laughing while Tsuna was feeling embarrassed.

_You certainly are something Tsuna._

"Hieee! Where did you guys get those." Tsuna was now witnessing a fight between his two friends Hibari and Mukuro with a pair of inflatable tonfas and trident?

"I don't know why he has them but mine was a birthday present." Mukuro responded. "So was mine." "Your birthday already passed awhile ago."Mukuro said. "I know but I decided to bring them today." They glared at each other.

"Why are you fighting?" Tsuna asked worriedly. "They're seeing whos stronger."Yamamoto said as if it there was nothing wrong. "Ehh! Wait it's your birthday Mukuro." "Correct." "H-Happy birthday Mukuro." Tsuna smiled. "Why thank you Tsunayoshi-kun.-Oto…Kufuufu." Mukuro dodged the attack from Hibari. "Looks like birdie got mad."

"…" Hibari went for another attack but Mukuro blocked it. "Why can't we have a peaceful lunch time." Tsuna cried

….

After school Tsuna and his friends were standing outside the classroom waiting to be picked up.

"Yo, Everyone." Dino yelled. Hibari had a vain burst. "Idiot."

"Hmm. It's the cute boy from yesterday." Dino said. "Ehh?" a puzzled Tsuna looked at the new person. "Tsuna, right?" "Hai."

"My name is Dino. I'm Hibari's cousin." "Oh, nice to meet you." _'They don't act alike at all.' _Tsuna thought.

"You're really cute. Let me be your brother." He hugged him. "Dino-san…I can't…breath." "Oh sorry."

"Seriously, you can't be his big brother." Gokudera said.

"Besides, a clumsy person can't take care of another clumsy person." Mukruro said.

"What do mean." He asked right before he lost balance and fell.

"Hehe. I'm not that clumsy."

"You trip on the stairs at your own house." Hibari added. Dino's head drooped.

"And so does Tsuna."

Everyone turned to face the other figure .

"R-Reborn."Tsuna blushed. "No use in hiding that Tsuna. You really are clumsy."

"Who are you." Dino asked.

"I'm Tsuna's brother, Reborn." He said in total confidence.

"Eh?" Dino questioned it.

"That's a lie." Gokudera said. "You decided that on your own."

"Well, Hello to you Reborn. I'm Dino" Dino greeted.

"Hello." Reborn greeted back. "Let's go Dame-Tsuna." "Ehh, okay. Bye everyone."

Everyone said bye and then Reborn and Tsuna walked home.

~^.^~

"I'm home Kaa-san."

"Ara Tsu-kun. Welcome home."

"Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna stopped and looked at the entrance of the living room door and saw a fluff of blonde hair. Tsuna ran to the person that was there and hugged him.

"You're back." Tsuna giggled.

'_Who is he?' Reborn asked…_

Yay, chapter done and more characters. More coming in the next chapter. Remember you can ask for characters.

Can you guess who it is? Not really, but you can try. Hint (one not really): no it's not his dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Okay this is what I came up with.

Reborn: Took you long enough.

Me:Yeah. Hehe. Sorry…Disclaimer please.

Tsuna: She does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Warnings: probable mistakes

Reunion:

"I missed you." The stranger said. "I missed you too." Tsuna said hugging the person.

"Who are you?"

The stranger looked up to see Reborn staring at him.

"Oh sorry." He let go of Tsuna slightly. "My name is Giotto." While Reborn was looking at him he noticed his hair looked kind of like Tsuna, except blonde and his eyes a sky blue. He looked to be about 14 years old judging from his height since he was a lot taller than him.

"I thought you didn't have a brother, Dame-Tsuna." "I don't."

"Dame-Tsuna?" Giotto said. "No, I'm his second cousin." _'Second cousin?'_

"Who is this anyway, Tsuna?" Giotto asked. "This is Reborn." Tsuna answered.

"Well, It's nice to meet you, Reborn." Reborn just nodded.

Giotto suddenly felt like things were getting awkward. "How about we go in the kitchen."

"Okay." Tsuna smiled, grabbing his hand. "Gio-san, is everybody else here."

"How about you ask us yourself?" a voice said from the kitchen.

Tsuna's smile grew, "G-san!" he ran to the person sitting down in the kitchen table._ 'There's more.'_ Reborn thought

"Hey, Tsuna."

"Hello, Tsuna."

"It is extremely nice to see you agian." He hugged him.

"Hey kid." He hugged him.

"…" He hugged him as well.

"What about me?" he eventually hugged him

"Nufufu." He chuckled an odd laugh

"Let go of the boy, Melon head." The young man said who was silently sitting near the kitchen table.

"You're no fun, Alaude."

"Hn."

"Don't irritate Aluade, Daemon." Giotto said afraid that they'll start fighting like earlier on the plane. Let's just say it wasn't a pleasant flight. _Poor flight attendant._

"Are you all staying here?" Tsuna asked innocently looking at everyone.

"No silly. They're going to stay at a relative's house."Giotto replied. "Oh."

"What about you?" Tsuna asked. "Nana said I can stay here." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Really!" Tsuna smiled brightly. "Yes really."

"Who's the brat glaring at me." G said suddenly. "Hm." Tsuna turned. "Oh, That's—."

"Reborn, Tsuna's brother." Reborn stated. "I don't recall Tsuna having a brother." Asari said. "R-Reborn! Stop saying that." Tsuna pouted. "Reborn isn't my brother. He's my friend and he staying at my house for awhile."

"It's nice to meet you, Reborn." A teenager with dark hair said. Reborn nodded his head in response.

"Um, I-I guess I should introduce everyone then." Tsuna said.  
Tsuna pointed to the one who greeted Reborn. "This is Asari."

Tsuna then pointed to the red head that pointed him out. "This is G." G turned his head defiantly.

Then to the bright boy with dark hair. "This is Knuckle."

Then to the youngest looking who had slightly curly black hair and had one eye closed. "This is Lampo."

After to the blonde sitting aloof. "T-this is Alaude-san."

Lastly to the boy with a devilish smirk and navy colored melon hair. "This is D-Daemon."

Reborn nodded to all of them. An awkward silence occurred and made Tsuna felt uncomfortable. Giotto noticing this decided to help out. "Well, you did a good job of introducing them, Tsuna. I think it's time for them to go home and unpack."

"But I want to stay with Tsuna longer." Daemon said innocently grabbing Tsuna's shoulders.

"You speak again and you'll be handcuffed in a dark dungeon with no light or food for days." Alaude coldly stated.

"Nufufu, how lovely of you to say." Daemon said.

Giotto suddenly coughed. "Okay…um…actually, Tsuna." "Hm?" Tsuna out on a confused look.

"I have another surprise for you." Giotto said.

"They should be coming right now." Giotto turned expectantly at the door.

A knock came at the door. "Wow, Gio-san. You were right."

Giotto went to get the door. Tsuna heard him say "It took you long enough."

The other person laughed. "Sorry there was traffic."

Tsuna's ears perked at hearing the other voice. _If he's here then that means…_

Giotto came back with a taller figure and a smaller one.

"Enma-kun!" Tsuna ran to the boy and hugged him. "Tsuna-kun."

"Hey there, Tsuna. You look well." Tsuna looked up to a look-a-like to the boy he was hugging. They both had red hair, which was the color of the younger ones face.

"I'm so happy you came, Enma-kun." Tsuna said to is apparent dear friend. "Me too." He said quietly.

"Which was a hassle to get him here, when he's falling all over the place. I have to keep putting on another bandage. "

"He must be a hassle, Cozart. Tsuna also would be a hassle, remember." Giotto said.

"You okay, Enma-kun." Tsuna asked worriedly. "I'm fine, Tsuna-kun." He replied to him. Tsuna remembered how many times they would get injured.

"Where's Enma-kun staying." Tsuna asked

"Well actually he really insisted that he would stay here with you." Cozart said. '_Really insisted on it.'_

"That's great. Isn't that great Enma-kun." "Y-Yeah."

"Nufufu. Well since that was settled how about we head out with Tsuna-kun." Daemon grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders and started walking towards the door."Eh?" Tsuna questioned Daemon. "Tsuna-kun?" Enma called out.

There was a sudden crunching sound. Everyone turned their heads to Giotto, except for Daemon who froze. He had a broken phone in hand.

"I would like it if you would please let Tsuna go and get out so we can all settle in." Giotto said with a smile but obviously laced with venom.

"But—." Daemon whined before getting cut off.

"Now."

"Haha…We should be going now." Asari said grabbing G.

"Let go of me, flute-lover." G yelled. _Man, Giotto is really overprotective about his "brother"._

"Hn." Aluade got up, actually amused on how he handled Daemon.

They all left the house. Cozart scratched the back of his head. "That was…eventful."

Giotto sighed and calmed himself down. "Sorry, I just haven't seen Tsuna in awhile."

Reborn stepped in and said "You truly are terrifying, Giotto. You've proved to be a powerful protector and in control."

"Thanks, I guess." Giotto stared at him.

"G-Gio-san. Can me and Enma-kun go play."

"Hm?" Giotto turned to Tsuna and noticed he was shaking.

"Sorry Tsuna, I got a little frustrated. You can go." He bent down to Tsuna's size and gave him a hug.

"It's okay then." Tsuna went back into his normal old self. He grabbed Enma's hand, who immediately turned red, and ran to the back yard. Reborn followed soon after.

Giotto sighed and turned towards his best friend. "Everyone is a hassle for me. It hasn't even been one day and I'm already stressed."

His friend laughed and said "You certainly have your work cut out for you then."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Who was that boy anyway?" Cozart asked.

"Oh, That would be Reborn. Tsuna's new friend who is going to be staying here." He replied.

"I see. Well he seemed like a good person."

"Well he does, but he went around saying that he was Tsuna's brother." He exasperated.

Cozart laughed. "He must really care about him then."

"I guess."

0027

"Tsuna-kun."

"Yes?"

"Who's the boy staring at us."

"Oh, sorry. That's Reborn, my new friend. He's going to be staying with me for awhile."

"Oh." He couldn't help but feel jealous of this new person being at Tsuna's house.

"And this is Enma. We've known each other for a long time."

"It's nice that Dame-Tsuna has been taken care of even when I wasn't around." Reborn smirked.

"Hey! I can take care of myself too you know." Tsuna said defensively.

'_He's been with him for a long time.' _Reborn also couldn't help but feel jealous to this boy.

Things were going to be a lot more troubling for everyone.

…

Let me know how I did. Review. Requests. Ideas.


	6. Chapter 6: Tale of a Tail

Me: Sorry, it's been awhile. But I'm back and now I will quickly start. It might be different, not sure, but tell me what you think about it. I'm still trying to improve. Now Reborn…

Reborn: Does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Start

Random time skip- Later in the afternoon- At the Park

"Let's go play Hide and Seek Enma-kun." Tsuna said. "Okay." Enma replied. "Okay, you want to be 'it'?" "Sure."

"Count to ten." Enma walked towards a tree and started counting. "One…two…three…"

Tsuna ran off and tried to look for a spot. 'Um…I try the trees. They don't look bad or scary.' Tsuna ran off to a small forest like area.

"Nine…Ten." Enma turned around and started looking for him. "Kazato Enma."

Enma froze on spot. "Y-Yes, Giotto-san?" He turned shaking like a leaf.

"Where may I ask is Tsuna?" He said with a smile which was truly not meant to be a very happy.

"He's hiding because we're playing Hide and Seek." Giotto looked worried now and instantly started searching the place with hawk eyes. The park was not occupied with a young little brunet.

"Help me look, Enma." "Yes."

…

Tsuna hiding behind the tree was pretty scenery with sunrays shining through the trees and the bushes with assorted with vibrant little flowers. This actually allowed Tsuna to stay calm, until he heard the bushes in front of him shaking.

"Hiee." Tsuna back up quickly and fell because of the tree. He shut his eyes and shielded himself with his hands.

"Gao."

"Eh?" Tsuna slowly peeked through his fingers. He saw something blondish and orangey. He put his arms down and stared at it but as it started to move towards him a bit he shielded himself again. "Hiee."

He felt something brush against him and a vibrating like noise. "Eh?"

He unshielded himself and saw the animal was already next to him. 'He doesn't seem so scary.'

He extended his hand to his head and petted him. It licked his hand. "Hiee…?" "Haha, that tickles." He picked him up and sat him on his lap.

Tsuna looked at him closely. "Ne, Are you a cat? You remind me of a cat." He started purring again. "Haha, that feels funny."

The bushes started shaking again except it was much more louder than before. The little animal in his arms began to growl towards it.

A man with a net in his hands emerged from the tall bushes.

"Hey, Brat! Give me my lion back!"

"Hiee!" The lion jumped out of Tsuna's lap and stood protectively in front of Tsuna.

"Come here you!" The man yelled.

He was about to swing his net at the poor lion but suddenly stopped and felled over.

"Eh?" Tsuna stared. "Ah, Gio-san!" Tsuna cried out.

"Tsuna, I'm glad you're safe." He smiled and walked over to hug him. "It was scary." Tsuna's voice muffled because of saying while be embraced."It's alright now. Let's head back."

"Wait, Where'd he go." "Who's he?" Giotto asked. "The cat." "Gao."

"Ah, there you are." Tsuna picked up the lion. 'Cat?' Giotto thought.

"That's not a cat, Tsuna." "I think it's a lion."

"A lion? But he's so small." Tsuna pondered.

Giotto put his hand o his chin and stared at the little lion. "That's just it. I would think it's a lion, but he already has a mane. I guess he's a special one. Rare probably." "Oh."

"Can we take him home? That mean man was trying to take him."

"Mm…That man was probably a poacher, guessing from his clothing. He must have got away." Giotto looked at the man in disgust.

"So can we keep him?" Tsuna pleaded. "Alright then. Can't say no to you." Giotto picked up Tsuna with the lion in his arms.

"Now, let's head back."

While walking back Tsuna looked like he was thinking hard. "Hmm…"

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Giotto asked

"I'm trying to think of a name for him." "Hmm…I know! Natsu."

Giotto chuckled. "That's a great name."

When they were out they saw Enma and Reborn waiting there. Enma ran towards them.

"Tsuna-kun, are you alright? W-What's in your arms?" Enma stared at the furry animal questionably.

"This is Natsu. A lion I found."

Reborn walked up to them. "Are you sure that's safe?" he asked.

"Can I pet him?" Enma asked. "Sure."

He carefully reached out to pet Natsu. When he petted him, Natsu began purring.

"He likes you. It tickles when he does that." Tsuna laughed.

Reborn turned to Giotto and asked "What happened exactly?"

"Nothing much." He responded.

'Wait, Reborn wasn't here before.' Thought Tsuna

"Reborn. Where were you anyway?" Tsuna asked.

"Somewhere."

"Eh, that doesn't answer me though?" He whined

"Yeah it does, Dame-Tsuna. I said somewhere which I was somewhere." He smirked.

"That's no fair."

"Alright everyone. Let's head home." Giotto broke in.

Gao!

The next day Giotto took Tsuna, Enma, and Reborn to buy some things for Natsu.

"Are you sure we should be bringing the lion along?" Reborn asked.

"W-Well I just didn't want Natsu to be all alone and that way he could choose things he likes." Tsuna responded and laughed awkwardly.

"Hmm."

"How about we try that pet store?" Giotto asked. "Yeah."

…

"What can we feed a lion?" Giotto said out loud. "Lions eat meat." Reborn stated.

"Y-Yeah, but we can't by that here."

"We'll head to grocery then."

'NO PETS ALLOWED'

The group stared at the sign.

"I guess you have to wait outside, Tsuna. Wait here with Tsuna, Reborn. Enma can help me right."

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll be back soon."

They entered the store and left Reborn and Tsuna to stand there.

There was a few moments of peace when

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Eh… Ah M-Mukuro. W-When did you get here?" Tsuna jumped since Mukuro was standing right beside him. "Don't scare me like that."

"But it's fun to see your reactions, Kufufu." He chuckled.

"Yeah don't do that. I can only do that." Reborn smirked.

"Eh? I don't want either of you scaring me like that." Tsuna remarked.

"What's that in your arms. Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Oh, this is Natsu. A lion."

"It looks a bit weird." He was about to poke him but was bittin. "Hey."

"I guess even animals don't like you." Reborn smirked.

"Probably his face."

"H-Hibari-san!"

"Hn." Hibari looked at Tsuna then to Natsu.

He started petting him and Natsu began to purr. "Wow. He likes you Hibari-san."

"Hn."

"What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"I'm buying some things for my sister." Mukuro responded.

"I'm buying bird feed."

"How's your sister doing, Mukuro."

"She's doing fine. She can probably come to school tomorrow."

"That's great." Tsuna beamed. 'I wonder what she's like'

He looked at Mukuro. 'I kinda hope she's not like Mukuro.' Mukuro stared back.

"Kufufu. We may be twins, but we're nothing alike." Mukuro answered right on.

'Can he read my mind or something?'

"I can." Reborn said.

"Hiee. That's really creepy Reborn. Stop that."

"I just knew you were wondering about that."

"Okay."

"Well, I going to head to the store now, see you later, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Hn." Hibari started walking away.

"Bye." Tsuna said.

Giotto came out a few moments later and went home.

:3

"Neh, Reborn." "What is it Dame-Tsuna."

"Why did that mean guy want Natsu?" he asked. He had already explained about Natsu being chased before.

Reborn looked into Tsuna's worried eyes. Enma looked towards them.

"He was probably going to sell him, since he is probably rare." He responded.

"Oh." Reborn ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"Don't worry about it too much. You'll hurt you Dame-head." "Get to bed."

They got into bed and slept.

"Did you find it yet?"

A voice from a phone said inside a van outside Tsuna's house.

"Ah, it's in the house."

"Plan retrieve it tomorrow, got it."

"Okay sir."

…

Yes how dramatic it is becoming. Now really, but hope you liked it. It is a bit different format from previous chapters I guess, but I don't know. Hope you review. Remember you can give me suggestions and I'll see if I can get it in. I have a hard time to get some in character because I'm not entirely sure how to portray them so sorry about that. You can also help me out with that.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I'm sorry.

Reborn: You should be.

Me: I did not give up on this. And I'm not going to give any excuses for my absence and quickly start, so Reborn please.

Reborn: She does not own KHR.

Me: Forgive me for my mistakes.

"Tsuna, time to go to school!"

Giotto started walking upstairs after calling out for Tsuna.

"Tsuna." He stared at the empty bed before him. "Tsuna!" He panicked looking around the room.

"Gio-san?"

He turned around to see Tsuna and Natsu in his arms.

He sighed and calmed "Sorry, I panicked when I couldn't find you here."

"Sorry, Gio-san. I was playing with Natsu. He was bored."

"It's alright Tsuna. Now get ready for school." "Kay." And he ran off.

-Giotto's POV-

'I've been feeling uneasy since yesterday.' I walked downstairs to start making breakfast .

'Maybe it's just because of yesterday's events'

Normal POV

His eyes narrowed 'For now I have to be on the lookout for anything dangerous around Tsuna.'

"Gio-san?"

He turned to look at Tsuna with his eyes back to normal. "What is it Tsuna?"

He noticed Tsuna was looking around for something. "Have you seen Reborn and Enma?"

"Oh, Reborn's on the phone talking to his uncle I believe and Enma is with Cozart talking to the principal to get enrolled to school."

'Speak of the Devil.' Giotto thought as he saw Reborn come from the living room. 'He looks somewhat mad.' He pondered. 'Like a kid who didn't get his way though.'

He inwardly chuckled at that. 'He still is a kid.'

"Good Morning Reborn." Tsuna greeted as he noticed Reborn was in the room.

He looked up and glared and Tsuna squeaked in fear. He seemed to have noticed his expression from Tsuna's scared expression and calmed himself. "Sorry, My bad." Reborn told Tsuna.

Tsuna calmed himself as well. "What's wrong with you?" Giotto asked.

"Nothing I should tell you." He rudely replied.

"Okay, Okay. I was just asking."

"Anyway, let's get ready for school before we're late, Tsuna."

He grabbed Tsuna and left started walking away. "Wait." Tsuna said as he was dragged away.

Giotto sighed. 'Sometimes I feel like Reborn is twice his age on the inside.' "Ah. I almost forgot Nana told me to get stuff ready while she went to look for sales at the market."

-.-'

While walking to school

Tsuna's POV

'Why was Reborn upset this morning.' I looked towards Reborn.

'Was it something his Uncle said?' I was feeling worried then Reborn suddenly turned around. "What is it Dame-Tsuna." "Eh?"

"You've been squeezing my hand for awhile after we left the house." He said.

"Eh…um well you seemed mad earlier after you were done talking on the phone."

'I just got upset from news I received. It was a shock and I didn't know what to make of it."

'I can't believe I have to deal with that coming.' My expression darkened and then I remembered Tsuna. He was quivering. How is Tsuna going to handle him? Best that I keep him away. I lightened my expression.

Normal POV

"Don't worry about it, Dame-Tsuna." He ruffled his hair.

….3

"Tsuna-kun" Enma ran a bit towards Tsuna only to fall.

"A-Are you alright Enma-kun." Tsuna ran towards him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Tsuna tried to help him get up only to fall along with Enma.

"Ah, the two clumsy idiots are twice the trouble together." Reborn smirked.

Cozart came and got them back up. "Man you two sure do like falling." He said with a half happy and half worried look.

"No we don't." Tsuna whined. Both Enma and Tsuna looked at each other and started laughing.

"Okay now, Tsuna, Enma is going to be in your class so help him out."Cozart said.

"I will." Tsuna replied. Then the three headed to class.

"Jyudaime, good morning." "Good morning Tsuna."

"Good morning." Tsuna greeted.

"Who are you?" Gokudera referred to by glaring at the person behind his beloved Jyudaime.

Enma remained quiet a bit scared of the person yelling at him.

"This is Enma my friend and he's staying over at my house."

"Oh." He then began inspecting him and apparently deemed him not dangerous for now.

"Hi, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Enma Kozato."He said plainly.

"Tell him your name now." Yamamoto nudged Gokudera. "Don't touch me baseball freak."

"Haha, Don't be like that." "Fine just stop touching me."

"Gokudera Hayato."

Enma nodded and then leaned next to Tsuna. "These are your friends."

Gokudera heard and barked "Of course we're his friends!"

"Calm down Gokudera-kun. Let's go to class now. "

….

-blow-

"Hieee!" Tsuna sreamed as he felt wind on his neck.

"Kufufu. Always easy to scare my dear Tsunayoshi."

"Mukuro. Stop doing that."Tsuna whined.

"Who's the kid." He asked looking towards Enma in some weird conversation with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"He's my friend Enma who's staying at my house."

"He's staying at your house."Hibari suddenly came in looking rather dark.

"H-Hibari-san." 'Where did he come from?'

"The herbivore is staying at your house."

"Y-yes"

"I will be staying at your house."

"EH?"

"I will as well-" Mukuro said .

"Along with my sister." And behind him was his apparent sister.

"Shes your sister?"

"Yes, Chrome. Say hello."

She peeked out behind her brother and quietly said. "Hello."

'She's really shy.'

"Hello Chrome. It's nice to meet you." Tsuna smiled.

Chrome smiled a bit and hid again.

"She's shy because she rarely gets to go out for awhile because she gets sick a lot."

Tsuna looked a bit sad and Mukuro noticed. "She's been getting healthier though. She'll grow out of it apparently."

"That's good." 'How do you grow out of getting sick.'

"Pineapple herbivore. I'm staying over not you."

"Well that isn't your choice well is it."

"So who's staying over, Tsunayoshi."

"Eh um…" Tsuna seemed to have been breaking down and Yamamoto noticed as he turned to Tsuna.

"What seems to be the problem, Tsuna?" Yamamoto came still rather cheerful.

"It's none of your business herbivore."

"Don't be like that Hibari."

"We were just asking Tsunayoshi who he would want to stay over at his house." Mukuro said.

"Oh, like a sleepover. That seems like fun. Can I come over too, Tsuna?"

"No you cannot." Hibari said.

"Hey ,Gokudera. Tsuna's having a sleepover."

"Jyudaime is?"

'What is that idiot doing.' Mukuro thought.

And later that evening.

Tsuna was inwardly whimpering. "Why me."

Tsuna was currently in the middle of a glare down.

Everyone was at his house for a sleepover.

How it got there.

_Flashback _

"_Welcome back, Tsu-na?"_

"_Er, You have guests."_

"_I thought you didn't have a brother, Tsunayoshi."_

"_I'm his second cousin." Giotto said._

"_Why do you look alike?" Hibari said._

"_We had family members who were twins."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeaahh.."_

"_You're related to Jyudaime. I'm Gokudera Hayato."_

"_I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."_

"_Kufufu, I'm Rokudo Mukuro and this is my twin sister Chrome."_

"…_Hibari Kyoya."_

"_Nice to meet you all." 'I think' Giotto thought. 'Kind of remind me of people I know.' 'Not entirely sure if that is good or not.'_

_Flashback end_

Giotto's POV

'Well isn't this awkward.'

Hibari was glaring at Mukuro and Mukuro was smirking while sending scary vibes as well.

Yamamoto was smiling like a goofball and Gokudera was glaring at everything.

Reborn was absent.

Enma and Chrome were sitting nervously along with Tsuna.

Giotto sighed.

"We're going to go get food real quick since we probably need a lot for everyone." Nana popped in completely oblivious to the atmosphere.

Giotto and Nana left.

…..

"I just got here. I'll be getting the lion."

"Make it quick then or I won't pay you."

"Alright then."

…

… -.- Well I've been trying to improve. So I changed my writing a bit from previous chapters. So tell me what you think. I'll update my other story soon as well. I may update tomorrow. Hooray for summer.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello, everyone. Thanks for the reviews. And sorry for the confusion. The people at the end in chapter 7 were the people trying to take Natsu from chapter 6. I'm trying to write clearly, but I guess I'm that bad. :( Here's another part. Reborn please.

Reborn: She does not own KHR.

…

"Where's Reborn when I need him?" Tsuna cried inwardly.

Mostly everyone was still engaged in some kind of glaring contest. So Tsuna was feeling at a lost, but then felt a poke. He looked to his side to see Chrome looking at him.

"Chrome?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I think maybe we could play a game to distract them." She whispered.

Tsuna's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea Chrome."

Chrome smiled feeling of use for something. Then Tsuna thought "Which game though." Then he remembered hide and seek.

"Um guys?" Tsuna tried speaking up.

The rest snapped out of there glaring contest mode and looked towards Tsuna.

"I was wondering if you guys want to play hide and seek."

"Sure Tsuna." Yamamoto agreed instantly agreed. Then Gokudera agreed as well. And everyone else seemed well enough to play as well.

Tsuna smiled as everyone agreed and everyone enjoyed the smile that appeared on Tsuna's face.

"Who's going to be 'it' then?"

"I'm alright with being it." Tsuna raised his hand a bit.

And so it began and everyone began to hide when Tsuna started counting in the living room.

When Tsuna was done counting he began searching.

Tsuna's POV

'Where would they hide?' I hear a noise. Where is it coming from? I looked in the closet because it was louder from there.

I opened it and I saw Natsu? "That's where you were?" I tilted my head in wonder. "Why were you hiding silly?"

"Are you scared?" Why would Natsu be scared. Was it everyone else scaring him?

I heard a sliding noise coming from the living room. 'Is someone hiding outside?'

"Luckily, the window was open." I heard a man's voice. Is it a burglar? Wait I heard that voice before. At the park! That man trying to take Natsu.

"Where is the hel is that lion."

It is him. I gotta hide somewhere.

Normal POV

Tsuna ran into the closet with Natsu and closed it. "Is the kitty hiding from me?"

Tsuna started whimpering to himself and tried to stay quiet, but was in vain as the man opened the closet.

"It's the brat from yesterday." "Give it to me you little runt!"

"Hieee!" Tsuna shut his eyes.

"AHH!."

He heard the man yell and he opened his eyes to see the man holding on to his foot hopping. The brunette also saw that Gokudera was holding a lamp in his hands.

The man suddenly fell over and Yamamoto seemed to be the one who tripped him for he was on all fours.

Hibari ran up in front of Tsuna and Chrome stood to the side of Tsuna.

Mukuro then appeared in front of the man with a very creepy smile for the man looked in fear. Maybe even from his mismatched eyes.

"Kufufu, You came to the wrong place to mess with."

"Chrome, go in the closet with Tsunayoshi-kun and cover your ears."

Chrome nodded and went in with Tsuna.

They were in there for a few moments and then the closet opened to show Mukuro smirking. They uncovered their ears and walked out. They saw the man all beat up.

'Hieee! They did this.' Tsuna screamed inwardly.

The man began limping out the door to get in a van.

"And never come back." Gokudera yelled.

'Those kids are crazy! No, they're devils!' The man thought as he drove away.

Gokudera turned around and said "Jyudaime, are you alright. Did that man hurt you." He searched for any injuries.

"No…" Tsuna looked down and they began to worry whether or not he was actually injured.

He suddenly looked up with a smile and tears in his eyes. "Thank you guys…I was so scared."

They all appeared shocked more or less for some of them.

"There's no need Jyudaime. I'll protect you no matter what. Even if these idiots didn't"

"Who are you calling an idiot, Octopus- herbivore?"

"Kufufu,Yes, doggy, who are you calling an idiot?"

"Ma ma, we're all friends here right."

"Since when were we friends, baseball-idiot."

Yamamoto only laughed and Gokudera got angrier.

Tsuna smiled at his friends antics. He heard the door open and came in Giotto and Nana.

"What happened here?" Giotto said looking at the mess. 'Should I have helped out Nana?'

"Tsuna!" Giotto noticed Tsuna had tears in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Tsuna nodded yes.

"Someone tell me what happened."

"Well it seems that some guy was after the little lion and Tsuna was protecting him."

"That poacher!" 'I should have stayed, but Tsuna's friends seemed to have handled him well. You have some strong friends, Tsuna" Giotto sighed.

"My, Thank goodness you're all safe." Nana said hugging her dear son.

A loud bang of the door caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Reborn dear." Nana called.

He went upstairs without a word.

"What's his problem?" Gokudera said.

'Reborn' Tsuna thought.

"I'll check up on him." Giotto said.

"Wait Gio-san. I'll want to." Tsuna spoke out

"Alright then."

Tsuna walked upstairs while Nana got everyone into the dining room.

…

"Reborn?" Tsuna pushed open the door to his room.

…

Bwahahaha Cliffhanger. Nah. It was probably soft suspense and seriousness. It's hard to write suspense sometimes.

So yeah I'll probably update the rest tomorrow. It got late.


	9. Chapter 9

Edit:8/9/2013

Thank you for the reviews.

guesty 3: Yes I made Reborn way to stressed. Thank you for pointing that out. I was thinking about whether I was making him too ooc. Please tell me if he still isn't satisfactory.

Me: I have updated. So late…

Me: I am really sorry.

Reborn: …

Me: I will explain at the bottom if you care to learn about why I'm late. In which you won't care, probably. I don't know. Now Reborn please.

Reborn: She does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Reread first few chapters if you need to.

* * *

"Reborn?" Tsuna poked his head to the door of his room.

He looked until his eyes fell upon the curly sideburn-ed boy laying on his bed.

He gulped "A-Are you okay, Reborn?"

Greeted with silence the spiky haired boy tried to get a response. "Reborn?-"

"I'm fine. Just a bit upset." Reborn sat up and looked at Tsuna.

" Sorry Tsuna." He said and Tsuna looked perplexed at the sudden statement.  
"Why Reborn?"

A loud bang was heard sounding as if the door was knocked open.

Reborn sighed. "That's why." Tsuna could only respond with "Huh?"

A loud voice yelled "OI! Trashy cousin. Where's the food?!"

Tsuna turned to Reborn wondering what was happening as if he could explain what was going on. Which he in fact could. Tsuna saw Reborn sigh.

'I really didn't want Tsuna have to meet him.'

Reborn got up to leave. "Excuse me Tsuna, while I deal with something."

Tsuna stepped aside and was about to follow when Reborn said "Don't follow. Just wait here."

"But-"  
"No buts. Stay. Here. Dame-Tsuna" He turned to leave.  
Tsuna stood there still wanting to go with him.

Tsuna looked down to see Natsu began nudging him.  
"It's okay Natsu. I'm sure Reborn will be fine."

Reborn walked downstairs to see Giotto confronting the loud boy who barged in.

"What are you doing in here?" Giotto questioned the dark haired boy also with rather dark clothing. "Actually who are you?"

Before the boy could even respond Reborn said " Sorry Giotto for my rude cousin, Xanxus."

'I can't believe I'm related to 'this'.

They turn around to see Reborn walking down the stairs.

"Cousin?" Giotto mildly shocked at the statement.

"Yes. My Uncle wanted him to stay here because of some business that came up." Reborn continued.

"Where's the food?" Xansus asked.

'Nice kid.' Giotto thought sarcastically.

Giotto figured that he was probably around Tsuna's age, probably a year older or so.

"Well, Xanxus. You'll have to ask more politely if you want food."

"Giotto. Let me handle him." Reborn turned to Xanxus. "Xanxus, say it more politely or else I'll tell your father."

Xanxus glared at him and said "May I have food, Trash."

'I suppose that got better.' Giotto thought.

"Go to the kitchen, Xanxus." Reborn pointed to where the kitchen was at.

To be continued… in part 2.

…

Sorry it was short. Just showing I'm still going to update.

Yes I didn't update because I just got busy with school and forgot about this. Well not forgot. I just plain didn't make the time to update. It's just that I got caught up in other things. (And you know what I forgot my password for this site and my email got hacked into. Good thing I found the right password.)

SO anyway I also felt like improving my skills which have not really changed. I just read a whole lot of fan fictions and stuff to realize my mistakes. And now I will be changing the oh so many mistakes in my story. I really need to read back on the older things.

PLEASE tell me any of my mistakes like if someone said something opposing something previously mentioned. Also, if the character is weird to you(ooc and such) Some are a bit hard for me. Inform me of any grammar mistakes too. I will be making changes to some things I forgot about and messed with the story.

That is if you read this long A/N.

(I'm still really sorry)

Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

I'm still editing the other chapters. I've been trying to use my phone type since I need a new computer. Hasn't been working out since my notes keep getting deleted.

Anyway here's a new chapter for a late Valentine's Day gift. Which is not about Valentine'a Day, but it's progress.

Reborn: Disclaimer.

Yes I do not own KHR.

Chapter 9 part 2:

Up stairs in the Tsuna's room, the five year old passed time playing with Nastu. He puffed his mouth with a pout when he felt like Reborn wasn't going to come back for awhile.

'I'll just go now. He's taking to long.'

He hesitated going down stairs for a moment fearing Reborn would get really mad with him. Then he began thinking something bad may have happened.

'What if Reborn is in danger! Maybe some scary guys came back.' He began to panic and rushed out of the room. He nearly fell as he went down the stairs as fast as he possibly could. When he opened the door a single question popped into his head.

Why is there a boy cleaning the dishes?

His mom was preparing food and Giotto was helping her.

"Ah. Reborn you're alright." Tsuna turned to Reborn who was currently sitting down at the dining table with an apparent smirk on his face.

He turned to Tsuna face slightly twisting into scowl.

"Of course. Who do you think I am?"

"Hm. And I seem to remember telling you not to come, Dame-Tsuna."

"Ah...oh I was just...mm...really worried. Uh...and...never mind."

Reborn sighed and replied it was fine now. He got up from the table and flicked Tsuna on the forehead.

"You better listen next time." Tsuna winced and mumbled in response.

"Say it clearly." Reborn demanded.

"Yes, Reborn."

Then Tsuna remembered the boy who was cleaning the dishes, or rather struggling cleaning the dishes now that he looked closer. He could only see the back of his head at this current angle.

"Reborn." Tsuna whispered close to Reborn.

"Hm?"

"Who's he?" He pointed towards the black haired boy.

"Oh. Might as well introduce you guys. Oi, Xanxus." Reborn called.

"WHAT!" He turned away from his chore to face the other boy.

'Hiee! He seems scary.'

"Xanxus-kun. Inside voices." Nana hummed with subtle sternness hidden.

If you asked if Xanxus shuddered, he would have denied it. Reborn noticed it and smirked in remembrance.

_Reborn walked in the kitchen after talking to Giotto. At that moment Nana was scolding Xanxus about manners and what not. Mama could be pretty scary when she wanted to be and the look on Xanxus face. He had never seen the boy with that expression even though he had seen Xanxus stand up to people twice his size. He was trying pretty hard to hide it but it was hard to fool him. Mama had then made Xanxus wash the dishes._

'I know I can handle Xansus, but Mama did praise worthy work.'

"Tsuna, This is Xanxus. My Cousin."

"Xanxus, this is Tsuna."

Tsuna uttered a meek hello and a small wave. 'Why is he looking at me like that.'

The boy had a scowl at the present moment. The boy just looked at him and turned back to work.

"Yeah. He doesn't take to well to people usually." Reborn said.

He grabbed Tsuna arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Listen. I don't want you by Xanxus when there's no one else around. Got that."

"Why?" Frankly, Tsuna wouldn't want to after seeing Xanxus look at him like that. But looks can be deceiving.

'Xanxus would get violent with people who would try to threaten home or people who just irritated him. I don't want to risk Tsuna getting hurt if he happens to get him mad.' Reborn thought.

"Just do what I tell you." Reborn turned to head back to the kitchen.

"Ah. Where's everyone else?" Tsuna just realized that his friends were no where to be seen.

"Oh. I sent them back home and Enma is with Cozart shopping." Giotto answered. 'It was rather hard to get rid of them.'

"Oh." Tsuna spirit deflated. 'I thought they would stay over and we could have fun.'

"Good thing too" Reborn added. If they were around I don't know how long it would have been before Xanxus exploded.

Giotto noticed Tsuna getting sad. "Don't worry. Enma is coming back to stay over."

Giotto smiled when he saw Tsuna immediately perk up.

"Alright boys. Food is ready." Nana chimed.

They began sitting down at the dinning table and Nana place down the food.

"Eat up there's plenty." And with that they dug in.

Tsuna noticed that while Xanxus had a neutral expression, he saw in a moment that he was really enjoying the food. Almost as if he was smiling in the inside. 'Mama does make the best food.'

Xanxus caught Tsuna staring and glared at him. Tsuna yelped inwardly and looked down at his plate.

Reborn noticed the exchange but continued eating.

...

Tsuna immediately went back to his room to avoid the scary spiky haired boy.

'I'll just listen to what Reborn said.'

He shuddered remembering how he glared at him.

'I didn't even do anything...Eh?'

"Oh Natsu. It's just you."

The little lion was rubbing against Tsuna's little, as if to comfort Tsuna.

He picked him up and Natsu began lick him.

"Haha..Natsu...stop. I'm alright." Tsuna giggled.

"Trash."

"Hah?" Tsuna froze hearing the voice of the boy he was commanded to stay away from.

"Did I stutter, Trash." He stated rather than question.

"Where's the room I'm sleeping at?"

"Oh um."

Xanxus looked around the room.

'It looks like a trashy brats room.'

"This your room?" He glared at the younger boy.

"Yes." Tsuna shrank.

"I'm taking the bed."

"But-."

"You got a problem with that."

Tsuna opened his mouth but the words never can out as he felt Natsu jump out of his arms. "Ah."

Natsu circled around Xanxus sniffing him.

'Natsu?'

He seemed satisfied for he stated to purr and rub against Xanxus.

"Trash, what is it doing?" Xanxus started to look uncomfortable.

"Oh. He's rubbing against to you. It means he likes you."

"I know what he is doing. Why is it doing this."

'Why?...Ah!...maybe.'

"Do you have a pet, Xanxus?"

"So what?"

"Maybe he knows that you're um kinda nice..."

"He thinks I'm nice. Seriously."

"He would know if people were nice or something."

'Did he smell my cat on me?'

Tsuna watched the changes in Xanxus expressions.

"I think you might be...a good person. Natsu likes you." Tsuna slowly said still slightly afraid the boy would snap at him. For all Tsuna knew he could only be good with animals.

"Tch. What ever. I'm gonna sleep."

"Wait. That's my bed and I share it with Reborn."

'I don't think Reborn would like this.'

Tsuna yelped when Xanxus grunted in annoyance.

"Oi. Dame-Tsuna. What's going on. Do you the things I tell you slip out the other way."

"Reborn. I didn't mean. I mean."

"Xanxus. Mama forgot Enma was staying in Tsuna's room too. You're sleeping in a guest room."

Xanxus just glared and stormed out of the room.

"That was lucky of you."

"Hm?"

"Most people irritate Xanxus and they would have a hard time reading him. He just can't express his 'feelings' well."

"Really?"

'Tsuna's pretty good at reading people for a normal kid. Actually. He's pretty special.' Reborn stared at Tsuna.

_I've only know him for such a short amount of time yet..._

"Wh-What? What's wrong."

"Hm. Nothing, Dame-Tsuna."

_Nothing at all._

_..._

_End chapter 9_

_A/N: Let me know how Xanxus was and his interaction. (How would he be as a kid? Is this close? Off?)_

_ Thanks for reading._

_Next Time: Sleep over in Tsuna's room with Tsuna, Reborn, Enma, and Xanxus?!_


End file.
